


What if...?

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [4]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Peter Kavinsky, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: What if, Peterhadpursued Lara Jean after their first kiss?Peter's POV
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 8





	What if...?

I watched from afar (because apparently, that's where I belonged with Lara Jean) as the girl I like - possibly even love - was curled up in her older sister's arms, Lara Jean's shoulders shaking like mad.

I could even see Dr Covey with tears rolling down his cheeks, as he holds Lara Jean's little sister to his chest.

Something horrible has just shaken Lara Jean's world, all I want to do is make it better.

So, young 13-year-old Peter walked over to her and rested his hand on her back - hoping it would be a source of comfort.

That's when Lara Jean's older sister happened to look down at the 13-year-old and saw the heartbroken look on his face. She saw how attached Peter was to her little sister.

Lara Jean's older sister (who he'd later find out that her name was Margot) gently put Lara Jean's hand in his. "LJ, who's this?" She asks as Lara Jean turned around to look at me.

All Lara Jean did was sniffle, let out a mumble of my name and launched herself into my arms. I held her tightly, hoping that my comfort would help her out in some way.

"My mama's gone," she sobs, and when I look up to Dr Covey - wondering what LJ meant. He simply pointed to the sky.

Lara Jean's mama was watching over them from heaven...

* * *

It had been 2½ weeks since Lara Jean was curled up in my arms, seeking my comfort (well, she's bombarded me sometimes during the game on the playground - for a hug, and all I could do was wrap her up in a warm hug, hoping that it would help).

But, I know knew what it felt like to only have one parent from now on...

My 'dad' had left us, going off to marry someone whom mom said was 'half his age'. 

* * *

This is the same time when Genevieve (Chris' cousin and Lara Jean's best friend) started getting too close for my liking - but if LJ was this close, I'd be very happy about it.

Lara Jean and I had been sat at one of the wooden picnic tables, playing tic-tac-toe with some paper and two pencils, when Genevieve walked into our small bubble, blocking the sunlight to where I couldn't see where I was placing my nought.

"Come on, Peter, let's leave her be," Genevieve said, grabbing ahold of my arm and started to pull me away.

The look on Lara Jean's face broke my heart. She was looking down at the wood, almost like she couldn't compete with Genevieve (when it was actually the other way around) and started to pick up the paper and pencils.

That's when I pulled my arm out of her hold and walked back to LJ's side. The girl of my dreams, looked at me with a raised questioning eyebrow, gently fiddling with the paper between her fingers.

"I'm perfectly happy here with Lara Jean, so sorry Gen," I simply say, taking a new piece of paper from Lara Jean and drew another board for another game of tic-tac-toe.

LJ's face brightened, whereas Genevieve's crumbled as she went red with (most likely anger and frustration). She looks to Lara Jean and looks her dead in the eye. "You can have him, he's not that brilliant anyway," and marches off.

That almost sets me into tears, as LJ walks around the picnic table, and sits at my side. "I think you're brilliant, Peter. You don't need to listen to her," she placed a kiss on my cheek - and even though I've properly kissed her some months ago, I do sort of miss it.

"Thanks, LJ," I smile at her and hugs her.

* * *

High School. The vein of every teenager's life. Something that I'd not been looking forward to, but with LJ - I knew I would do great.

I have been in love with Lara Jean since the beginning of 6th grade, I'd always noticed her. She was my dream girl (why am I saying was, I should be saying is, because she is my dream girl).

It's now two weeks in Freshman Year, and I've now know Lara Jean for 3 years - and I feel like it's time for me to admit how I feel.

* * *

"LJ? Can I talk to you?" I ask her, grabbing her hand before she walks into the cafeteria - where the new friends I'd made on the Lacrosse team are waiting.

I still remember how proud Lara Jean was of me when I made the team, the only game that we've played since I started - LJ had my jersey on (making most of the players think she was my girlfriend).

But it's time to make it official, I think...

"Yeah, of course, Peter," Lara Jean smiles up at me, and I take her away to the side, and away from prying eyes.

I take in a deep breath and let it out. "Lara Jean, for as long as I have known you, I've liked you. But it is only recently that I've realised that I love you," I say, looking at the ground most of the time but only to look at Lara Jean's face once.

"Really?" She asks, but I didn't look at her face as I nodded. "Peter. Look at me," I lift my face and look at her smiling face. "I like you, Peter Kavinsky," she reaches up and kisses me on my lips.

Lara Jean Song-Covey. My girl.


End file.
